Conventional tank cleaning is often a long, stringent, hazardous, and labor-intensive task. Conventional methods of tank and vessel cleaning require operator exposure to dangerous environments.
Existing remote tank cleaning systems include a nozzle configured to direct a fluid stream to dislodge, dilute, or dissolve settled solids from tank interiors. These systems generally require extensive mounting or setup within the tanks or containers prior to cleaning, during which workers may be subject to prolonged exposures to the contents being cleaned. Additionally, existing tank cleaning systems use fluid directing systems that result in random, wasted movement. For example, some cleaning systems utilize nozzles that perform cleaning via a 360° spherical spray pattern/movement. However, in these systems, cycle of a nozzle cannot be controlled once activated, thereby increasing the difficulty of focusing on specific areas in need of cleaning
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus, system, and method to remotely remove materials, including settled solids, fluids, slurries, and/or sludge, from a vessel, container, and/or tank interior in a manner that is more efficient and safer than existing systems.